Power Untapped
by zackayu
Summary: KagXsess; Kags finds out her true identity b4 her b-day and turns to a demon lord for help after her heart breaking session by a hanyou
1. Chapter 1

It was a day before her birthday. It all happened so fast, Kagome was on her way back to camp after taking a bath when she heard familiar voices nearby and decided to follow them to see who it was though her conscious told her it was a bad idea. She saw two very familiar figures. Inuyasha and Kikyo. Her heart crumpled but she stood her ground and hid behind a large tree and masked her scent and presence just in case those two were up to no good. True enough what they were doing was bad, to her that is.

There he is, Inuyasha on top of that dead priestess naked and pounding into her, puncturing his fangs into the crook of her neck in process of mating her. Kagome felt her heart ripped into pieces but she didn't spill the tears that welled up in her eyes. She turned and ran away as fast as possible away from that disgusting scene.

She couldn't think anymore she just ran away as far away as possible until she reached a lake and cried as her heart told her to. That was, until she fell asleep.

"_Why were you crying pup?" asked a voice that belonged to a tall, muscular male demon. Kagome looked up to see him and took in all his features at that same time. His hair was orange darker then Shippo's. He had two red strips on each cheek with eyes as dark as night. He had a star mark on his forehead and wore a green hakama much like Sesshomaru's but without the armor. Though his clothing was bare around his chest and showed its tatoo. Swirals that formed a lot like fire. He had two swords on that were resting on his hips. _

"_Who are you? Wait wait, WHERE am I?" Kagome turned around seeing nothing but blackness. A smile graced upon the male demon's mouth. _

"_Calm down pup, stress and depression isn't good for you. Do you not recognize my voice anymore?" He said sadly. That was when Kagome shot her eyes open wider at his statement._

"_Impossible! You… You are dead… Aren't you? Oh what the hell!" She exclaimed and swung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug and to be returned into a crushing, massive hug._

"_It is wonderful to see you again Otou-san… But you've got things to explain ne?" That was when another figure came into view, a female demon. Once again an astonished and wide-eyed Kagome screamed, " Okaa-san? Wha-what are YOU doing here?" she demanded as she tried to recover from the shock. Sakura could only laugh at her daughter's reaction. " Before we explain things to you Kagome, YOU explain to us why you were crying. This is about Inuyasha am I right?" _

_She could only nod her head, " he, he chose the DEAD BITCH OVER ME! I saw them mum, dad, he was.. He was having sex with her, marking her his mate, saying that I am nothing but a mere copy of her just when he told me he loved me just yesterday." She said in between her sobs. All the two could do was hug her in comfort hoping to cheer her up, which it did. _

" _Pay no attention to the half breed child, you will be having more things to worry about. Especially about your origin and identity love." Sakura said in a soothing tone as Korujin growled softly to comfort her. Kagome looked from her mother to her father in a confused look. But nodded her head no less and stopped her crying and sat down comfortably on the ground and waited for her parents to explain things to her._

" _Your father here Kaggy, is an Inu God. A red Inu the rarest of the breed which is only born with of royalty and power running through our veins. Only one child in each generation inherits the blood of a red Inu Youkai. Each born already as a Taiyoukai." _

_Kagome looked at her father and nodded her head with saying, "are the tatoos on his chest signifies the monarchy of him?" Both parents nodded their head._

_This was when Korujin spoke, " yes pup it signifies the breed that I am. The more the tatoo on your body the more power you hold. It is pretty much like a normal youkai's markings. Now that you've understood this I will explain to you about your mother. Sakura here is the Miko Goddess that was born as a demoness as you can see. She is a Season Inu Youkai which is second rarest to my breed. She too has tatoo like me but on her back. My child you are no weakling Ningen Onna, but a powerful Inu Youkai. With our blood that runs through your veins, you are not a Taiyoukai but a Daiyoukai and will turn into a Kaiyoukai on your 18__th__ birthday, which is in two hours time. The strike of midnight will change you into a Kaiyoukai. Child you are three times stronger than all youkais in this era or world joined together. Be it past or future. You have the powers of both the Red Inu and Season Inu youkai in your possession, not forgetting you also inherited your mothers miko powers. Therefore, you are not this dead priestess' reincarnation. She, however is the carbon copy of you for you have lived for nine and a half centuries."_

_At this Kagome smiled brightly and hugged her parents harder. "But wait, how will I be able to control all this power and you too have yet to explain me of this power."_

_Both Sakura and Kojukin nodded their heads, " A red inu is able to control the four elements, fire, water, earth and air and we heal fastest of all breeds and our skin is stronger than any metal of dragon skin together which makes hurting as very impossible except ourselves for our claws could puncture through. It hurts, trust me. And a season youkai *chuckles* is very unique. You will be able to manipulate the four seasons and weather. You can fly and your humanoid form itself is deadly let alone your beast. But because of your acceptance to three powers your beast form is as large as a Lord Inuyoukai and your fur is of the colour of the four seasons, red, yellow, white and blue. Your chest will develop the firey tatoo of my breed and your back will develop the flower tatoo of your mother's kind. But most interesting is that you are able to turn into your human form such as now and mask your youkai powers and scent though there will be a slight change to it and you can still use your demonic powers but it is pretty much same as normal due to your enormous power as a Miko."  
_

"_My love we have much to do. Kaggy dear, we will be training you while you are still asleep but beware each minute of sleep is an hour of training. We will teach you to harnest your power and be one with your beast until you wake up. Will you accept this." Sakura asked in a serious tone._

_Remembering that Inuyasha called her weak and nothing compared to Kikyo and how Kikyo is a million times better then her. Immediately she answered, "Yes! Bring it on pops, mum" she said with a grin._

**~ Back in reality~**

Kagome awoke from her slumber next night and slowly sat up as her wounds as bruises of her weeks of training started to show. But as quickly as they came, it disappeared as her power healed her automatically. Kagome remembered what her parents told her last night, "_Remember pup, you are a million times stronger than any youkai and Naraku will mean nothing to you in a fight however you must mask your powers if you wish to win this war. You must win without violence. Remember, Naraku was once your pet. He is still indebted to you. Win without violence but intelligence. You must be calm always but if you must, use your power to tame your enemies or teach that half breed a lesson." Kojukin spoke with a grin on his face._

"_Kaggy here take this double-bladed sword. It is now yours. And this bow, arrows and daggers not forgetting your armor that was made from both me and your fathers fangs. You must return to the Northern Lands and reclaim your throne." _With that they disappeared as how they once approached her.

Kagome sealed herself before awakening as a youkai just to see herself due to curiousity, unaware that Sesshomaru has been there watching her since she slept. He was curious as to why she had so many expressions in her sleep.

As he watched her, she slowly change. Her hair grew longer to her knee, her body was more curvy, tall, full and more matured. Her chest started to develop firey tatoos as her back, flowery ones. They covered her to her hands, neck and down her knee. Her forehead glowed with a star and diamond shape atop of it. Her nails grew into claws. Her eyes turned orange and her hair was so black as ebony and blue strips with red, white and yellow strips along the edges of her hair. She was a full demon! An Inu demoness! _How is that possible? _Sesshomaru asked himself. _This Sesshomaru will ask her later. Especially that mark on her forehead, the mark of the Northern Lands._

Kagome looked at her reflection in the water and gasped at what she saw. "This is me? Wow this is far better than gorgeous of the previous me. *sighs* I hope Inuyasha is able to keep his unwanted remarks to himself if he wishes to live and take care of his stinking dead mate. Now, I need to train Shippo and then bring him with me to claim my lands once more. Sesshomaru-sama please ask me any questions you wish to know about." She said without turning her back. Sesshomaru was surprised that she could sense him but took up her offer and came down from hiding to face her.

"Why are you a demon and why do you have the Northern Lands marking on your forehead but with a different mark on top of it?" He stated more gentle then he wished it be.

"Haha, it is because I am the heir to the Northern Lands Sesshomaru. I am the daughter of Lord Kojukin the Red Inuyoukai Inu God and Lady Sakura the Miko Demon Goddess. And I inherited the diamond shape on my forehead from my mother due to her being a Season Inuyoukai. Surely you've heard of our breed. I inherited the blood of the Red Inu, Season Inu and the Miko power. Each strongest of my breed."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and nodded. "You are a demoness from birth were you not? However that is not important Kagome, if you wish to claim your lands you will hasten your pace for in five months time, the Southern Lord Kouga wishes to take over."

_Kouga wants to take my lands? Then he will be surprised. __**Mistress, we will need help from Sesshomaru if we wish to claim our lands. **_Understanding her demon's intentions, Kagome spoke up to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru I wish for your help to prepare myself before reclaiming my lands. If that is acceptable?"

"And what will I gain from this?" he questioned with a hint of amusement and curiousity in his tone.

"You will gain my respects and support for any occasions be it for war or any others. You will be welcomed to my lands if you wish for there will always be a place for you. However, that is not as important as me reclaiming my pet."

At that our demon lord raised his eyebrow "What pet?"

" I will tell you if you swear not to tell a soul of this." Sesshomaru nodded his head.

" Naraku, the hanyou was once my pet and I wish to tame him once more. It will be easy as he still does have the prayer bead like Inuyasha's hanging over his neck. You see, he won't be able to take it off unless I am dead. *smirks*. Basically, I have power over him even without fighting."

"Then I accept your request Kagome. When do you wish to meet?"

"Two days from now at high noon. I wish to prepare my kit before heading off. You shall meet me at my camp and do not worry of Inuyasha. I will make sure he won't be able to hurt your ward or my pup in any way else, it is his head or his dead bitch." At that Sesshomaru nodded his head and went off.

**A/N: It's my first story with Kags and Sessho Please review and tell me your thoughts! Arigato!**


	2. Chapter 2

~Back at the camp~

"Oi Sango! Where in the world is Kagome?" Sango could only shrug her shoulders and sank herself into worry once more since her "sister" did not come home from last night.

When Inuyasha was about to start beating Shippo to get his answers, he felt a wave of power behind him that made him cower but turned around to see who it was. "You will unhand my pup or I will do so myself, trust me Inuyasha for if I do it personally, you won't have an arm to wield Tetsusaiga." Kagome hissed at the sight of her son, dangling from his ankle that Inuyasha held.

Quickly, Inuyasha settled the little kitsune down and barked at Kagome. "Shuttup wench! What makes you think you are powerful enough to hurt me. Your mingly purifying powers are not even half of Kikyo to even tickle me and the only thing you could do is sit me!" He snorted.

Kagome walked pass Inuyasha without even sitting him and went up to Shippo examining him if he was hurt. "Come Shippo there is something I wish to tell you alone. Will you bathe with me pup?" Shippo's eyes gleamed with happiness as Kagome called he his pup though it was weird but he was too happy about having Kagome as his mother to even think right. "Yes momma!"

Kagome turned and looked at Sango saying she needed time alone with Shippo and apologized that she was not allowed to follow. Sango nodded her head in understanding and went to start cooking dinner.

"Was it just me or was Lady Kagome's power increased dramatically. And I have the feeling that that was not even a quarter of her power." Miroku whispered to Sango which she just nodded in agreement whereas Inuyasha just "feh" and went up a tree waiting for his breakfast.

_**~Kagome and Shippo~**_

Shippo was already in the water and waited obediently for his mother to come in when she said, "Shippo before I go in, there is something I must tell you. But promise me you must not be scared of me or run away ok?" "Ok momma!" Shippo exclaimed enthusiastically.

Kagome slowly transformed into her demon form and watched as Shippo dropped his mouth open in awe. "you, YOU'RE DEMON MOMMA? How?" He questioned, mouth still open wide. Kagome joined him in the water and cuddled him closer to her knowing that no one would disturb them since she put on a barrier that prevents her aura and power be detected by others especially that troublesome hanyou.

"Shippo I am the heir to the Northern Lands." She started to tell he story and encounters with Inuyasha with Kikyo and how she came across her parents and her training during her sleep and also how Sesshomaru agreed to help her. "Will you come with me Shippo? But if you choose to come I will have to train you to keep yourself safe and fight back if you were ever to encounter danger."

"Of course I'll come with you! I don't care if you are a demon or human Momma, you are still my mother! Will I be stronger when I'm done with training?" "Yes pup you will be stronger than even Inuyasha but we train in our sleep we have tonight to train you and tomorrow to prepare ourselves for the next day Sesshomaru will come and pick us up. But first, you will drink my blood Shippo. I wish to make you my real son." Shippo's eyes widened in happiness and nodded his head quickly.

Kagome slit her wrist and allowed Shippo to drink her blood. Soon after he was finish, he was sleepy and they both quickly finished their bath and went back to camp.

Kagome was about to go to bed and start her training session with Shippo when Inuyasha grabbed her hand, "Where do you think you're going wench? And where were you the whole day! I didn't see you from morning." Kagome was at the edge of killing him but spoke calmly that even she was surprised. "Where I went is nothing of your concern Inuyasha. And if you haven't been so busy with something or someone, you would've realised that I've been gone since last night." She wrenched her hand away from him and headed for bed…

The next morning came in quickly for the inu taichi. Well not for all. Kagome and Shippo are still sore from their training that night.

Shippo was grinning from ear to ear as he recalled his form, gained during training with his okaa-san.

_~Flashback Kagome's dream~_

_Shippo was dodging the purifying arrows that Kagome was shooting at him when suddenly he screamed as he felt himself change. He grew taller as his claws and body matured and became block bodies. (A/N: can't help it hehe) His tail and hair colour changed from that orange colour to a slight darker orange with red strips. The same colour of red strips were seen across his cheeks, wrist and ankles. A bright red star was seen on his forehead. _

"_My words Shippo! You've inherited my blood of the Red Inu… That means you are no longer a kitsune… Gomen koiishii…" Kagome looked down to the ground with sad eyes expecting her son who is now a full Red Inu Youkai to be angry at her. _

_She flinched when she heard him spoke, "Why? THIS IS AWESOME Mom! That means I'm stronger and I can protect you without worrying of being to weak! Ouh mum doesn't this star means I'm the next heir to your throne?" He quenstioned hugging Kagome to console her…_

_Kagome blinked and shot her head up and nodded slowly and hugged back at her pup… _

_**I won't allow that Inuyasha to hurt my mom anymore. I will protect her from him even if it costs me my everything. I will do anything for her happiness. **__Shippo vowed for the love for his mother._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Oi runt. What's with the smile. And why the hell is your colour much darker than before." Everyone's eyes quickly looked upon our cute little inu. Everyone but Kagome was questioning him over and over. Sensing his distress, Kagome looked at them and picked up Shippo.

"Everyone as of last night Shippo is now mine. Anyone who _dares_ to hurt him or even touch a single hair on his head which causes him anger, fear or sadness, _**YOU WILL PAY**_!" she hissed with malice and hatred. "and I am bringing him back to my time for supplies and will return tomorrow morning. And as for the answer to your question, you will get it tomorrow noon." With that she picked up her back and took off to the bone eaters well.

"Lady Kagome has become more fiesty and angsty these past few days. Not to mention her rise in power… now that I've mention it, I sensed that little Shippo is hiding something from us both him and Lady Kagome. Something very _very big_. Don't you agree dear Sango?" both monk and demon slayer stayed in silence afterwards. Since Inuyasha was 'missing'. They knew he went off to see his mate the dead priestess.

~Kagome and Shippo~

Shippo was warned about the smell and noises he would experience before he entered the well but he didn't expect it to be _**that bad**_. Even Kagome wrinkled her nose but both soon got use to the smell and noises.

After the 'encounter' with her family, Kagome decided to go shopping with Shippo and Sakura. Well of course our little pup was excited about the candy shop but he was more excited of the clothes. Kagome left the clothes department to her mother and she picked up her son and walked into the weaponary shop. Ones that sold weapons from the Feudal Era. As she picked up a few new pairs of fighting kimono for herself and Shippo's, she came across a beautiful blade which hilt was white as snow. It's blade marks looked pretty much like flowers and it was surprisingly lighter than imagine and sharper too.

She picked it up and decided that it would be her second blade and went up to the cashier to pay when she spotted another blade much like hers. But slightly smaller and it's hilt was bright orange, gold like the colour of Shippo's fur. The blade's marking was that of a raging fire like her tatoo. She glanced at her pup who was watching her with anxiety and said, "This will be yours to command." Shippo was about to scream with joy when he remembered to behave.

The shop owner looked at her with curiousity and spoke, "you've chosen a wonderful blade this one here once belong to the most powerful wielder whose son's blade is the other. I believe you bought this each for yourself and the boy?" He asked but Kagome nodded and smiled politely. "Then I shall tell you their names. This one with the white hilt is called Shirohana surely you've noticed the blade marking." Again Kagome nodded now curious of Shippo's blade. "This smaller one is called Shiroki where Shiro is as you know white and the ki came from Maki, fire. They named both Shiro in respects to their late leader of the family, Shirozaki."

~Inuyasha and mate(I just hate her. Don't you?)~

He had mated her again and everything was silent when she asked, "Can I join your pack Inu I wish to kill Naraku alongside?"

"I don't know Kikyo. I mean everyone doesn't like you especially Kagome you know that." He said with a hurt look in his eyes at the mention of Kagome. He knew her feelings for him and that he confessed his feelings the day before their quarrel but her loved Kikyo more and that she still here means he still had to keep his promise to her. He will have to apologize to her and then tell her the truth.

Kikyo reasoned that she was far better at purifying the demons and would be able to train Kagome. At first Inuyasha refused but reluctantly agreed to her joining. Tomorrow will be a hateful day. He knew he would have a lot to hear from his friends. _Heck I don't care. I'm leader and she will join whether they liked it or not._ Pleased with his answer he went to sleep with his mate, unaware of the smirk she had on her face.

_Soon I will have my soul whole once more. Mating him _was _a good idea afterall. I have both his mind and body to myself. That reincarnation of mine will break and it will be easy to take my soul then I will drag Inuyasha with me to hell. _At that the evil dead priestess allowed herself sleep for the day ahead.

The next day Kagome and Shippo awoke around 10 a.m had a shower together, got dressed and went down for breakfast. Soon everything was ready and so were they. But before she stepped into the well, her mom spoke, "Kagome when you go back Inuyasha has brought his mate to join you in your quest to defeat Naraku. But we both know she wants you dead and also that Naraku will only listen to you if you change to your demon form. But once Sesshomaru and Inuyasha is about to fight, Kaggy, Naraku will appear. Use that chance to reclaim your pet pup. And keep your weapons hidden under your hakama. Use it only when needed to fight or teach the hanyou a lesson."

With a grin and a huge hug, Kagome picked up Shippo and jumped into the well. Both of them made their way to camp expecting Sango's screaming of disapproval…

"Let the battle of screaming begins" both Kagome and Shippo said

**A/N: HOHOHOHO! So, how'd you like my second chap. It isn't as long as the first chapter but its long enough ne? Please please PLEASE Review... I'm lacking of ideas to write the third chap...**


	3. Chapter 3

As the mother and pup walked side by side on their way back to camp, their predictions came true. "Are you out of your mind? How can you decide to bring _her _after the things she's done to you ad especially Kagome! She tried to _**kill**_ Kagome Inuyasha! Who knows she's practically acting and not forgetting to mention the fact she is now your _mate_! How do you think Kagome will take this?" Sango was on the verge of killing Inuyasha and the only person that held her back now was Miroku.

"I'm leader here so I will bring anyone I want to bring in whether you like it or not. Like hell I care about that wench is feeling. Her opinion is not necessary!"

"How amazing it is Inuyasha that you can use big words such as necessary when needed when most of the times you don't." Kagome stepped out of the clearing with Shippo in hand as her friends watched her wide-eyed. "It is nice for you to _join_ _us Kikyo_." She spat as she walked pass the couple and gave Sango a big hug. "Welcome back Lady Kagome… As you can see" Miroku was cut off when Kagome raised her hand and nodded her head. Both Sango and Miroku were surprised that she was extremely calm as though she was expecting it to happen.

"So Inuyasha what have you to tell me?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha was nervous and his eyes was showing it well even though his face told otherwise. "Well Kikyo is joining our hunt for Naraku and … She's my mate. Kagome I know that I've" just when Inuyasha was about to explain Sesshomaru dropped into the centre of the camp with Jaken and Rin on Ah-Un. "Kagome, it is high noon. We should get going."

Inuyasha was about to draw Tetsusaiga when Kagome went and stood in front of Sesshomaru as Shippo stood her side protectively. "What are doing wench? Move away his going to kill you! SHIPPO YOU TOO? GET AWAY FROM THAT , THAT BASTARD! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha attacked but not at the two that stood in front of Sesshomaru but towards Rin, his ward. Sesshomaru was about to run to Rin when Kagome held his arm which earned her a growl, "Look" was all she said.

Smoke was covering their visions but a figure took place at where Rin once stood. "Do you never think before acting Inuyasha? First you've insulted my mother and then you attack an innocent child!" a figure came into view…

It was Shippo! He was standing in front of Rin, both unharmed. He was surrounded by a blue light that stood unwavered, protecting them both.

"SHIPPO?"Miroku, Sago and Inuyasha said together. Everyone was surprised. Sesshomaru's eyes widen for a second but he regain his composure before I was sure he did.

"I told you I won't allow him to hurt Rin or Shippo…" Kagome said until the smell of blood hit her nose. Shippo's blood. As if reading her mind, Shippo looked at her reassuringly.

But before anyone could question the kit, an unwanted presence came univintedly. However this time, he came in his self not his puppets.

"Kukuku what do we have here? Fighting amongst yourselves? If you wish to kill yourself, you should've invited me to the show" Naraku tempted with amusement.

Before Inuyasha could spat nonsense Kagome spoke up, "I was waiting for you Naraku. Ano, gomen, _Nararuo._" She stated, allowing herself a smirk at his reaction.

"Oi bitch what the hell are you talking about?" "Silence Inuyasha" Commanded the booming voice of Sesshomaru who was watching Kagome intently.

"Indeed Kagome, _what are you talking about_?" Naraku asked, narrowing his eyes. "You know very well what I mean Nararuo but if you insist." She walked up to him, finally saying again, "Awaken Shirohana, Shiroki" Both Kagome and Shippo glowed bright, too bright for the naked eyes.

Shippo became a older version of himself except that he wasn't a kitsune but an Inu! He had a star on his forehead and his body, I must admit(A/N which I am writing haha), is well built with two red strips acrosss both his cheeks…

Kagome evolve to her demon form with hair to her knee. Everyone watched in awe as her chest and back developed two different tatoo, fire on her chest and flower at back. Her hair slowly earned her strips of blue, red, white and yellow and finally the formation of diamond atop of her star mark at her forehead, the Lady of the North, Shirohana Kagome.

Naraku's eyes widened in disbelieve, "Imposible? You were dead nine centuries ago. How could I have not known. Hahaha… and what's this? You've made the kitsune into the red inu… hahaha you are full of surprises _Lady _Kagome." He stated.

"if you so insist Nararuo."

The silence was much appreciated by Kagome. That was however, until our hanyou broke it, "Kagome you better start telling us what's going on about this stupid Nararuo thing and how the hell Shippo turned into this" he pointed to Shippo. "Yes I may agree with this Lady Kagome. Also, why did Naraku call you Lady Kagome as though he has used it for centuries?"

"Okaa-san is Lady of the Northern lands we are in now. Other than that watch silently _all of you _or _**I **_will shut your mouth." Shippo's threat shut all of them up. He was already at Sesshomaru's side after putting Rin on Ah-Un, ensuring her safety.

"Inuyasha sit!" Inuyasha pummelled down to earth tasting it in his mouth. "What did you do that for!" he screamed in the earth, though nobody paid attention to him.

"Submit to me Naraku, as you did once and I shall lightened your already doomed punishment." Kagome said with her new sword on her left hand and the doubled-bladed sword strapped on her back with her bow. She and Naraku circled each other before he said, "You will prove to me my _Lady _if that is who you are, in battle!" without much said, he attacked Kagome trying to push her away with his miasma but to no avail. He took out his sword that was strapped at his waist which nobody knew except Kagome.

Both exchanged powerful blows when Kagome was finally feeling that it was time to end the fight. She used her miko power to push her demonic speed faster to reach Naraku before he uses his tentacles and slashed the part of him which kept the jewel shards. Naraku fell on his knees staring up to Kagome, "do you submit Naraku." She stated more than a question. "Milady. Forgive me, I- I didn't know… I thought you died when Lord Kokujin dropped you in the purifying well." "That is a story for next time… now close your eyes Naraku, I will return you to your form before you bleed to death."

He did as told and closed his eyes when Kagome spoke once more, "Return to me, your master. Your life is in my hands as you vowed an oath to be in my command. Awaken beads of holy, you now will obey to me and my pup and future mate. You will live or die to serve me for that is your path. Awaken once more in my power, release Tsubaki Nararuo now known as Naraku, release his form as Tsubasa(A/N: winged demon) the last of his kind but I as he's master whom will control his every decision made. Unfold, curse of the last Tsubasa."

Not much was said as Naraku's dark miasma was engulfed in bright light which once surrounded Kagome. Everyone covered their eyes and turned to see a male demon who had black, tattered wings whom stood as tall as Sesshomaru. His power rose higher more then before but still not as powerful as Sesshomaru, Shippo or Kagome.

"You bitch! What the fuck did you just do to Naraku? You've only made him stronger! See that Kikyo would never make a mistake such as you-" he hadn't finished his sentence when a clawed hand gripped around his neck, claws digging in his flash drawing blood to the surface.

"Inuyasha, you will respect my master or your death will be decided then and there. She has been gracious as to let you live." Naraku snarled at the half breed who dared insult his master.

"I seriously wonder why Sesshomaru-sama allowed you to live this long. I can see his point now Inuyasha, you truly are a disgrace as the son of the Inu No Taisho."

"Shippo. Calm yourself my pup. No matter what he is I mean, _**was**_, our friend until he mated with that fake excuse of a copy of me." Kagome scowled with a smirk on her face. She knew she had shocked her friends when she turned into a demoness, not to mention the Lady of the North but also that she had power over the now demon Naraku.

"Naraku released the hanyou. Death is too good for him. You are not to touch him or his _mate _if you want stay in my pack but I expect you to protect us. It consist of also the monk and tajiya. Understand?" he nodded with a large evil grin on his face.

"We shall leave today. To the western lands. Sesshy, lead the way!" Kagome chirped happily. Sesshomaru growled softly at his new nickname and held her waist and whispered in her ear, " I wish to speak with you, _Kaggy_."

He heard a growl from her son, Shippo as he held her close to him but ignored him as she nodded her head and let Sesshomaru steady her on his demonic cloud.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short story... I know its not as good as hoped... but i will re-edit! well once I have time... Its gona be Hari Raya Aidilfitri Tomorrow! so I'm taking a full 14 days MC and will ensure I take my time to rewrite my Chapter 4 and craft my Chapter 5 properly... So please, Review! And to all the Muslims that are reading this, SELAMAT HARI RAYA AIDILFITRI, MINAL AIDIL WAL FA' IZIN! MAAF ZAHIR DAN BATIN AND ENJOY YOUR HOLIDAYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

~On the way to the western lands I love so much~

When he was sure that he was further up with Kagome alone and that Rin was safe with Shippo, he spoke to Kagome. "Kagome… What are your plans for the future?" she gave him a confused look, "Do you not wish to reclaim your lands..." Sesshomaru had to bit back a growl at her stupidity… Kagome, well she made an "o" with her mouth, showing that she understood his statements.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Sesshy. That is why I seek your expertise in this. You are willing to help me right?" she gave him the best puppy dog face she could give him which made Sesshomaru's stomach flutter…

"Hn" was his answer.

Kagome broke into a huge smile and swung her arms around his neck and whispered, "Thank you Sesshy!" Sesshomaru stood frozen at the reaction he was getting from his old friend. His heart pumped faster and faster, which didn't go un-noticed by Kagome. "Sesshy… you alright?" a hint of worry was heard in her voice. At her voice, Sesshomaru regain his posture and nodded his head… "I'm sorry… if, if what I did unease you." She said with a slight pink on her cheeks…

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly as Kagome changed her emotions… she was very weird... To him that is. She was bold enough to hug his person then she was worried of his discomfort. Next thing he knew, she was blushing of embarrassment. She never ceases to amaze him… be it in the past nor present.

They decided it was time to camp since the sun was setting and the group was still asleep from what she had done earlier.

**-Flashback-**

Inuyasha was being so irritating and demanding that it even infected Sango and Miroku. They demanded that Kagome explain things to them. "SILENCE! YOU SHALL NOT DEMAND ANSWERS FROM ME UNLESS I GIVE YOU!" she exclaimed so loud that Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to cover his ears with his hands. Suddenly, an idea struck her mind.

She gathered the four together, "now close your eyes and clear your mind. You will obey my orders if you wish to return things to before." They nodded their head. Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken were interested in what she was doing. Shippo and Naraku sat on a tree branch nearby already aware of what she would do.

A bright red light surrounded the four and stayed that way for a few moments more before they finally fall unconscious on the floor in positions they would normally take. Inuyasha up a tree with Kikyo straddled on his lap. Sango and Miroku near the fire.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow giving her a questioning look. "I erased their memory of our little encounter. Now Shippo and Naraku, come here I will have to seal your forms for now. Until the time really comes for us to be free. But your seal will be released if there is a reason to." Both her pup and pet understood her plan and nodded their head for her to proceed. A blue and yellow light warmly hugged the trio as they slowly changed to their previous form. Kagome was once more human as Shippo was the little Kitsune and Naraku the Hanyou.

Naraku, following his master's plan, went away while covering his scent and went into hiding to resume his "character" as the villain after the jewel shards after she handed him his share of it. Kagome knew Naraku wouldn't betray her therefore she handed three quarter of the jewel to him. Only two was left for the jewel to be complete. Which belonged to a certain wolf.

"How you were able to withstand them is still a mystery to me Kagome." Sesshomaru said sighing as he looked at his brother and group. Kagome could only chuckle at his thoughts…

**-End of Flashbacks-**

Sesshomaru had led her back to camp as the group awoke. Inuyasha was the first to realize Sesshomaru's presence. He was about to throw a fit when he saw Kagome walk beside him chatting happily like what old friends would do. Everyone shot them a confused and questioning look.

Miroku was the first to speak since Inuyasha's mouth was still on the floor wide open. "Lady Kagome, why is Lord Sesshomaru with you?" he asked. The other two nodded their head. Inuyasha for once decided to listen to the conversation before blabbering out whatever he had to say.

"Sesshomaru-sama confronted me last night when the three of you were asleep and offered his help in our search for Naraku. So, I took up his offer… I mean, we need as much help as possible. With Sesshomaru-sama, things would get much easier ne?"

Eyes awide, Inuyasha threw a fit. "ARE YOU NUTS? Why in the name of Kami would My bastard brother wants to help US? We are mostly HUMAN except for me, Shippo and Kirara. And hello, last time I check he **HATES **humans! And I will not allow him in. If you choose for him to join you might as well get the fucking off our group you fucking traitor. Kikyo would never make a stupid decision like you did. Hmph."

Sesshomaru growled loud enough to shut Inuyasha up. His screaming hurt his overly-sensitive hearing. Sesshomaru was about to _reason _with his brother when he felt Kagome's power rose synchronizing with her anger. He decided to allow the Miko Demoness to handle the matter. Afterall, she is capable of _anything. _

That was it. That was the last straw of patience Kagome had for the hanyou. "I didn't disagree when you brought in the dead bitch. I accepted whatever shit you threw me. And when I decided only ONCE and for the better of our group and mission, you fucked me off calling me a traitor. The only traitor I see is you Inuyasha. You confessed your love to me the day before only for me to see you ramming your dick in her clay body. You make me sick. Now Sesshomaru will join us in our mission or I will call back my soul and decide that you will live in misery and be broken a hundred times worst then me." Kagome was over the limit of anger by now.

Inuyasha's eyes widen a fraction at her threat and his ears flatten when he had realize she knew he had mated Kikyo. But his ego overwhelmed him, "You wouldn't dare to bitch. Even without me helping her Kikyo is better then you. I bet she could even win you in an arm wrestling."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango said together to shut him up. But to no avail he continued, "You're just a fake excuse of her reincarnation Kagome. The original is better then cop-" he hadn't been able to continue his sentence when Kagome got in front of him with her miko powers cracking around her murderously. Her pupils were totally blue and there was a storm with lighting hitting the ground.

"wha-what's happening?"

"That, tajiya, is what happens when Kagome is angry. So I suggest you stand back with Shippo." Doing as told both Miroku and Sango stood with Shippo whom was sitting at the base of a tree. Surprising enough, Shippo was putting up a barrier as strong, in fact stronger than miko's. But they decided to ask about it later. For now they were glad Shippo was around as the battle between their hanyou friend and miko was about to begin. "He will die if he continues." Was what Shippo said before he turned silent to watch the fight.

Kagome quickly swooped and grabbed Inuyasha's neck and gripped him tightly and shot him a death glare, "I am my own person half breed. My soul was unfortunately intertwined with the dead bitch. I am the daughter of a powerful miko. Trained by her personally. You will cease your utter rubbish and only gain your answers when I bid you worthy of it. For starters, learn your manners. You soil the name of the great Inu No Taisho as his son. You should really be thankful that Sesshomaru is one to hold onto his pride or else you would be dead by now." Kagome slowly released her death grip but before she touched his bead and whispered something under her breath before Inuyasha fell to the ground unconscious.

Shippo smirked as he put his barrier down and rushed to his mother. "You did great mother." Kagome immediately calmed down and smiled and gave him a slight nod thanking him for calming her down. Only her wonderful pup could calm her down even in such extreme. She turned and spoke to the group in a cold tone which rivaled Sesshomaru's, "Pack your things, we are heading to the western lands to discuss some matters regarding, Naraku. But if you do not wish to follow, you may stay and search blindly for the rest of the shards. Not that any more demons possesses it except Kouga and Naraku."

She turned and walked off but stopped when she felt Shippo jumped off her shoulder and watched him as he approached Inuyasha, "You will cease your nonsense when speaking to my mother or it will be your head." He hissed before flaring one tenth of his youki to support his threat. Inuyasha cowered behind Kikyo. Satisfied, Shippo turned back and walked to Kagome before saying, "Pathetic" in Inuyasha's face.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction. But as quick as it was, his face return stoic. Nobody realized this though, except Kagome…

Miroku and Sango were the first to recover from the shock they receive at Shippo's action and quickly got on Kirara after they gathered their things and followed behind Kagome, Shippo and Sesshomaru and left Inuyasha and Kikyo to follow behind.

**A/N: Sorry the late updates y'all... I had to be sure about some parts of the story! So how'd you like it? I'm still not sure if its as good as I think it is... I must admit myself, that there is something lacking.. Well all the more reason to make Chapter 5 full of fights ne? hehehe... Look forward to the next chapter, It's gona RULE! Ouh and please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank all of you that had given me ideas and thank you for your wonderful reviews! I LOVE Y'ALL! I hope you like it!**

Far at the end of Inuyasha's Forest, in a cave, buried the bones of pure evil, one that people has long forgotten. Thus today, the start of winter, the bones of the evil that overpowers Naraku is given life once more to surface the world. He's name, Ryūkotsusei.

They reached the western lands two hours earlier and now given a tour to the whole palace. Well almost everyone. Sesshomaru, Kagome and Shippo were in the study room awaiting for Naraku. They did not need to wait long as Naraku came flying in from one of the windows. "Don't worry, I've covered my scent and aura on my way here." He said when everyone gave him worried looks.

Everyone turned their head and looked and Kagome, whom will decide what to do. "We will need to carry out our duties as per normal. Naraku you will have to send your minions once in a while to fight us. Else the others will be suspicious. Do not inform any of your _children _of this. I want the fight to be realistic. And make sure they mostly attack Kikyo and Inuyasha. They need to shine their rusty body."

"Yes milady, heh heh heh" With that he was off as quickly as he came.

Sesshomaru only raised an elegant eyebrow. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and took Shippo's hand, "I'm going to where the gang is, they might be wondering where me and Shippo is." Sesshomaru nodded his head as Kagome walked off, Shippo holding her hand.

~Back to the tour~

Jaken was doing a poor job at touring since they all almost fell asleep while walking. Inuyasha was hogging onto Kikyo making sure his brother wouldn't harm his mate.

"Hey where's Kagome?" everyone turned their head to face Inuyasha and finally realized that not only was Kagome missing, but Shippo too.

Then Kagome and Shippo came into view. They walked pass Inuyasha to Jaken, "Take me to my room" she commanded. "Ye-yes Milady, this way" the little green toad hurriedly showed her the way to her room where she and Shippo will reside in. Sesshomaru made specific orders that the mother and son pair would share one room.

The rest watched awed as Kagome not only ordered the toad but to be called Milady? That's a new. As they made their way to their rooms specifically Jaken told them to hurry and bathe as it would be dinner soon.

Kagome and Shippo quickly entered their room and she dumped her yellow backpack on the bed and grabbed her toiletries and dragged Shippo to the private hot spring that was connected to their bedroom. Without much hesitation she stripped herself and Shippo and slowly lowered into the warm and welcoming water. "Ahh heaven. The temperature's just right." "Yeah yeah! Its feeling great mom!"

Kagome chuckled at her sons childish gestures.

After the bath, Kagome got out and went back inside. Shippo had already gone off to the dining room excitedly. There on the bed lay a beautiful pink kimono that had white sakura's on the top half of it with raging golden fire on the bottom half. "Sakura and fire… Must be my trademark."

Everyone was getting rather restless as the waited for Kagome to arrive. Sesshomaru was getting irritated. _Why does she have to be late every time it comes to bathing? _He questioned himself.

"I'm sorry I'm late." "About time wench. You were making me hu-" Inuyasha stopped talking as he turned his head and saw Kagome. He watched her mouth open.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he saw Kagome walked in. Her kimono hugged her body showing off her wonderful curves. Her long black ebony hair settled on her shoulders, framing her beautiful face. Her face was glowing under the light and her skin was tempting. _Tempting? Hn._

"Come Kagome. Dinner is to be served. Your stomach is giving way." Kagome slightly blushed at Sesshomaru's comment. True, her stomach was empty. _I bet if other youkai heard my growling stomach, they'd think it was me. _*chuckles*. As though he read her mind, Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile. But as fast as it came, it was gone. Kagome could only glare at him for laughing at her inwardly. It though, only made he's previous smile wider into a charming grin.

Everyone watched wide-eyed between the exchange of the taiyoukai and their miko friend. She made him smile!

Before anyone made any comments, the servants came in serving dinner. Everyone waited for Sesshomaru to eat first except for Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"I didn't expect you to be lacking manners even if you are a dead priestess. Mating my brother has made you lack of modesty it seems." Sesshomaru snarled at his brother and mate for their disrespect. Everyone was giggling except Kagome who held in hers. The rest received warning glares from the Inu Lord. Until someone broke the warning glare, turning it into a death glare, Kagome. She burst out into laughter. "I-I'm so-sorry Sesshy! Ahh ahhaha…. Its just so funny. Inuyasha's bad hormones and DNA's must've, hahaha, entered and made Kikyo as lacking as him during the time they… Hahaha, Mate! Its just so funny. Hahaha, Inuyasha's dirty blood dominated the dead Kikyo!"

Kagome kept on laughing and made it contagious making Rin and Shippo giggled loudly. Even Sesshomaru smiled showing off his fang, amusement dancing in his eyes. Inuyasha wanted to strangle Kagome but was unable to when she sat him. Kikyo slowly crept behind Kagome, with the knife that was meant to cut meat on their table, in attempt to stab Kagome. A way to get her soul back when her guard is down.

Kagome sensed Kikyo through the barrier she put up and decided to let her think she was able to retrieve her "soul".

As Kikyo lunged forward with the knife plunging into Kagome, she was flung back as a barrier erupted at the contact made between the knife and Kagome's barrier, sending the dead priestess a few feet back. Everybody looked at Kagome as she stood up and walked up to Kikyo. She grabbed Kikyo by her hair and stared deep into her dead eyes. "Be grateful Kikyo that I am not as heartless as you. Else you won't even have the chance to even pleasure yourself. I am the one to control my soul as I please. You, unfortunately is my soul. I assure you will be treated with even more cruelty that Naraku himself could not rival if you do not learn your place. Understand me bitch?" She growled low with her miko powers cracking around her, giving support to her threat. She held power much stronger then Kikyo even if it was one percent of her suppressed power.

When Kikyo didn't answer her, she gripped her hair harder and raised her head higher, letting her powers dominate her, causing Kikyo to scream in pain. "Do you understand me?" She asked again, voice deadlier. Slowly Kikyo nodded her head with tears of pain falling down her cheeks. Satisfied, Kagome threw her to the wall mercilessly which ended with a cracking sound which Kagome suspected, Kikyo's skull. Not that she cared.

Inuyasha hurried to Kikyo's side, "You will pay Kagome, You will pay for this!" "And what Inuyasha? You can never hurt me. If you wish to keep your pathetic mate alive. Do you realize it was She who tried to harm Me? Or is your brain that lacking that you fail to see who was at fault?"

Sesshomaru was pleased with the way Kagome belittle his brother, pointing out his stupidity in such way was very entertaining. Even her companions wasn't expecting her reactions. Sure she would blow up, but like this? It was so, unlike Kagome. "She's my mate you bitch. Whether or not she's at wrong, I WILL PROTECT HER! Even if it means to go against you." He whispered the last part which didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I see… Then I am leaving your group with Shippo. I do not wish to be around you Inuyasha for I fear of my soul at stake. Not that she can do much to me unless with the help of Naraku. But heed my advice Inuyasha, never let her go off alone. She is with acquaintance with Naraku. Unless you want to be betrayed like me, keep her where you can see her."

Inuyasha's ears flatten. He knew Kagome was right. He pleaded with her to forgive him and don't leave the group. After much pleading, Kagome gave in. It wasn't what she planned but it was better having her friends around. "Understand this, _half-breed_, I'm not doing this for you but for Sango and Miroku. I will not forgive you."

That night, after putting Shippo to bed, Kagome had a walk in the flower garden to relax. She couldn't sleep that night. The night breeze was cooling. Kagome danced freely under the moonlight, releasing her emotions.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome walked into the flower garden and decided to follow her, masking his scent and presence. He took a shortcut and jumped onto a tree branch and sat quietly and watched in silence as the Miko Demoness danced under the moonlight.

She seemed at peace as her movements were swift, yet deadly. She had changed into a silver silk night robe which he personally chose for her. Her movements told story of her emotions. There she was whipping her leg into the air as her arm swiftly tapped the fountain water and swung her head and arched her back as she twirled like a ballerina. It proved she was sad, angry and confused. Sesshomaru found an urge to go to her and comfort her as much as he could offer. Though he pushed the thought away and returned his attention to his childhood friend that went missing for half of his life.

Kagome slowly made her way to the fountain and sat there, gazing up at the stars and moon. The wind blew her hair that was sticking to her face to the back. "You know Sesshy, its not nice to watch me dance silently. You should've just sat here. I wouldn't mind if its you." Kagome smiled warmly at the direction where Sesshomaru 'hid' himself.

He made he's way gracefully, joining Kagome as he sat beside her. "Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"Sesshomaru, I am too a demon like you only in my human form. Nevertheless, I rarely sleep now." Once again Kagome gave Sesshomaru a warm smile which made his stomach flutter.

Sesshomaru reached up his hand and touched Kagome's cheek, caressing it lovingly, feeling her skin under his touch. "Sessho-" before she could end her sentence, Sesshomaru crushed his lips against her hungrily.

Kagome was shocked and gasped at the sudden gesture, allowing access to the Inu Lord to deepen the kiss. She finally gave in to him and rested her arms on his shoulders and kissed him back.

Sesshomaru was surprised that Kagome kissed him back but quickly return his focus on the miko demoness. As their tongue fought for dominance, Kagome cut her tongue against Sesshomaru's sharp fangs. As the taste of her sweet blood flowed in between their mouth, Sesshomaru grabbed her neck and arched it back so that it was he who won the battle of dominance and deepened the kiss they were sharing. Her blood made him slightly loose control as his eyes slowly crept the colour red but he regained his control quickly.

Kagome felt herself in heaven. Never in her life was she kissed this way. It was different from the one she and Inuyasha once shared. This was more, exciting. It made her body burn for more. But sadly she was out of breath and pulled away from him, gasping, gulping in large number of air. She rested her head on Sesshomaru's wide chest and snuggled in closer as she felt his only arm wrap around her waist.

"Inuyasha is a fool to choose the dead one over you." He purred as he rested his chin on top of her head, taking in her scent of Mint and Roses. As her hands travelled his shoulders, she felt a stump, where his left arm was supposed to be. She played with it a moment before whispering and apology.

Suddenly, a bright pink glowed on her hands. But soon after that she fell into deep slumber. Sesshomaru quickly held her closer with his left arm. _Wait, left arm? _He moved and tested his left arm, checking whether it was real or not. It had no scars from where it was severed. It had his strips of margenta. _She must have returned my arm. That is why she suddenly fainted. Hn… I must return her back to her room… _he took one last deep sniff of her scent and brought her back toher room.

Naraku was laughing to himself as usual. Kagura, Inuyasha and his friends are residing at Sesshomaru's place. And tomorrow without fail, the half-breed will demand to search for the wolf for the last two shards. And when that happens, I want you to pay them a little visit. Bring Kohaku with you. Be sure to pay most of your attentions to the half breed and his dead bitch. You can play with the others. But do not harm Kagome and her kit. Sesshomaru will be joining them… I just know he will. Torment him a little. But don't go killing yourself. I still need you alive. Kukukukuku! Thank Kanna for me.. her mirror is a wonderful thing HAHAHAHA!" Naraku continued his maniacal laughter until Kagura rolled her eyes and went off.

Everyone had finished their breakfast when Sesshomaru came in. "So, sleeping beauty has finally awaken huh? About time. If I had to wait for you I would've died of hunger." Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshomaru went up to him and grabbed him by his neck and hissed warningly, "I suppose what Kagome has told you yesterday was not enough. Hold your tongue half-breed else, you will lose it."

"How'd you get your arm Bastard!" he screamed in between struggle.

"That is none of your concern" with that he threw Inuyasha back to his seat and sat down for his meal.

They have already discussed that they would go to Kouga's cave and retrieve the last two shards. "I will follow."

"What? Like hell you're coming Sesshomaru! I mean what the hell for?"

"Sit! He comes if he wants to come. We need as many help as possible. So if you are gona continue raging, like a kid throwing tantrum then you may do so. I'm going with him. Its faster travelling on his cloud then with you. Besides, you're going to carry Kikyo. How am I to travel with you when all is packed hmm? You know what I don't care what you think. You can piss off. Come on Sesshomaru, Shippo, lets go." She dragged Sesshomaru out and picking up Shippo on the way.

"BITCH!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome only ignored him and continued off with Shippo and Lord Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry for dragging you out Sesshy, I'm so sorry. Its just that, he is SO FRUSTRATING! Urgh!"

Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and slowly lift her face so that he was staring into her deep blue eyes. "I understand you only so well, Kagome…" He purred her name softly.

Shippo was watching Sesshomaru and Kagome the whole time. There was a spark between them. He could only grin inwardly when Sesshomaru purred his mothers name so lovingly. _His beast has already decided on his mate and so has Okaa-san. I wonder if they even realize this. _Though as much as he loved to watch the show they had work to do, "Ahem" that snapped both Kagome and Sesshomaru back to reality. Kagome blushed deeply as she realized her son was there watching her and Sesshomaru… the thought of that made her blush deeper.

Sesshomaru and Shippo waited for Kagome at the front gate with the others. Sango and Miroku had forced Inuyasha to apologize to Kagome and they would be travelling together.

Kagome was still busily packing food, weapons, any necessity they would need as she usually does and by the time she was done, Inuyasha was again throwing tantrums which earned him quite the amount of 'sits'.

Not soon after they took off, a group of bear youkai attacked them demanding they gave him the jewel shards. Though, it ended with their life instead.

Sango and Miroku had to rest since they were badly injured. "It is strange, Lady Kagome, you have used a lot of your energy and spiritual power in the fight just now. But you didn't even break a sweat, as Sango and I are exhausted. Have you been training yourself in secret milady since I sense a rise in your power?" Miroku asked as Kagome was healing both he's and Sango's wounds.

"If only you knew" was all she said before she heard Inuyasha scream for Kikyo. Invisible arrows were shooting at them.

"Hahahaha! Fear the death of your already dead mate Inuyasha? How touching, really." Kagura stepped out of the shadows and was joined by Kohaku and other youkai's.

"What are you doing here Kagura? Ye aint gona get the jewel I tell ya!" he laid he's unconscious mate down and attacked Kagura. no matter how much he fight off, the amount just didn't die down. Soon, Kagura was fighting with both Inuyasha and Sango with Kohaku. Miroku was using his wind tunnel and sucking in as many youkai's as possible. But as he did, the rip became bigger and bigger, he was forced to seal it once more and fight off the rest in combat. But as he tried to move another step, he collapsed on one knee out of pain and agony caused by his cursed hand.

A bear youkai used his misfortune to his advantage and started to run towards the monk, sword rising as he rushed forward to attack. Miroku knew he wasn't strong enough to dodge and closed his eyes waiting for the attack to come. He heard Sango scream his name, telling him to dodge, but how could he? He was drained of energy. He prayed his last prayer, hoping that Kami grant his only wish of Sango and his best friend Kagome to find happiness. He knew the youkai was less than a meter away from him, he waited for the impact. But it didn't come. Instead, it was replaced by sound of screams and the smell of blood.

He shot his eyes open and there, stood his savior, Kagome. She didn't even have to raise her sword. When the bear hit her barrier, everything was melted like poison and the hand that was used to wield the sword was purified along with the weapon. She stared at the screaming youkai with eyes that held determination. The look that belonged to only a victor.

Sango and Inuyasha were having a fierce fight with Kagura and Kohaku when they heard Miroku's shout of pain. As they watched helplessly from Miroku to the youkai that was about to attack him, Sango screamed her lungs out demanding he dodge. Sango and Inuyasha knew that Miroku knew he was about to die, but they couldn't help but pray he was saved.

The sound of cry and the smell of blood was heard from Miroku's position. They couldn't see what had happen as soon as the youkai was about to slash their friend due to a sudden explosion of power and smoke was covering them.

When the smoke cleared. All were shocked as they saw who was screaming and dying. The youkai that was supposed to kill Miroku stood shouting and screaming as blood gushed out of the hand that once wield a sword. Kagura watched with anticipation and shocked as Kagome came into view, unharmed, her miko powers cracking around her. And her eyes, they were full of confident and her lust, for blood? She decided to postpone her fight with Inuyasha and hid away to collect informations for her master.

"You BITCH! I'll Kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" He lunged forward with his only claw. Kagome saw what was coming and waited calmly after telling Miroku to stay put and leave the rest to her. As the bear youkai lunged for her, Kagome swiftly dodged it and kneed him in his face before doing a homerun kick and punched into his stomach, adding her purifying powers before the youkai screamed in pain and turned into ash…

Kagura by then had already took off with the remaining group and Kohaku.

Kagome walked back to Miroku and started healing him… She was ready for what her friends were going to throw her… Especially a certain Half Breed and his mate….

**A/N: So? How'd you like it... It is my first fighting scene... And I am so deeply sorry if it isn't up to your expectations... I had a hard time writing this... I'm so sorry for the delay too, I was admitted to the hospital since a week back and had to stitch my hand up cause I was helping my dad out when I got it cute deep :'( so I had difficulties typing... I'm so sorry! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I am so very sorry! . It took forever to write this chapter. And I'm still not satisfied with it. It is seriously badly written T-T I'll improvise on the next chappie~ Sorry .**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Inuyasha's voice roared through the woods… Sesshomaru had to fight off the urge to slice his throat open, silencing him…

"What was what? Inuyasha control yourself… Your voice is too loud" Kagome hissed… She was too tired to entertain his nonsense… "Explain yourself reincarnation. And do _not _speak to **my mate **in that manner, bitch." Kikyo too was eager to find out how _her _reincarnation is stronger then herself… Even if she was alive, Kikyo knew her powers couldn't scratch Kagome. That thought alone sets the fire up.

"I'm not going to tell you anything… Miroku your wounds are healed… Come we must move now… else we won't reach Kouga's cave before sunset. You, Inuyasha, before I use that word on you, Zip-Your-Trap!" Kagome was so focused at being angry she didn't realize that her anger had linked with her miko powers, giving it the boost to her voice like a loud hailer… (A/N: Hahahaha loud hailer… I knw)

She dusted off her her clothes and walked up beside Sesshomaru, "Shall we My Lord." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, "Hn"

Kagome had the feeling of going all out with her miko powers since she's been caught. "Come Shippo, we will travel by air" Shippo quickly landed on his mother's shoulder and before Inuyasha and the others could say anything, the wind carried her and she continued her journey to the south with Sesshomaru in line beside her.

"Did the wind just carried Kagome-sama away? This is really confusing… We better hurry before we get left behind Sango-sama" As they ascended upon kirara, **"hentai!" Smack! **"Even though you almost died just now, you still grope me monk!"

"All worthwhile Lady Sango… It is because I almost died, should I grope you more *grins*" Sango whacked the poor monk harder this time, knocking him unconscious.

Kagome was surprisingly calm all the way to Kouga's dent. "Kagome? Is that you? Oh my sweet, you have finally decided to be my mate aye? I knew you'd-" Kagome covered his mouth with her hands and said, "No Kouga, I'm only here for the shards… You know my answer will forever be no. Now will you please give me your two shards?"

Kouga could only nod his head as the young miko in front of him showed who was alpha. Ah but for what's worth… Kouga would even give her his life.

As Kouga was about to ask if he was able to join her in the fight with Naraku, a deep wave of pure evil wash over them… All had one thing in mind, "Naraku…" Well except Kagome, Sesshomaru and Shippo…

"Ryukotsusei…" was all Kagome whispered… It was so soft only Shippo heard it…

"Stand back Inuyasha, this is not Naraku."

"What the fuck are you talking about Kagome? Only one person is powerful enough to have that much evil aura, and that is Naraku. Stupid bitch."

"Inuyasha, I'm warning you now. Stand back"

"And what let you protect us hah don't make me lau-"

"I believe you should listen to the little onna, _hanyou_… She holds a greater power then any of you combined together."

Shivers were brought down their spine. There stood a dragon youkai in his humanoid form. Long black hair tied in a ponytail. He was topless but he's bottom was of a black fighting yukata with dark purple dragons drawn on it, the symbol of the Dark Dragon Clan. The strongest of all dragon clans…

"Who the heck are you? What'dya mean she's more powerful than all of us combined? She can't even protect herself let alone to fight my mate. Hmph"

"Ryukotsusei…" Kagome said this time, louder, with hate in her voice.

"Oh my, recognized me already little one? My, you are so much like your father little one… Nonetheless, a beauty such as Sakura herself even in your sealed form…"

Everyone turned and stared at Kagome with shell-shocked looks on each face…

"How do you know her mother you son of a bitch?"

"You are lesser then what your father can ever call you son _hanyou_ a disgrace Hmph"

Inuyasha was once again blinded with anger and dashed forward to him in an attempt to cut him with his tetsusaiga.

His sword was caught in between Ryukotsusei's fingers, "Tsk tsk, so brash… If you so much wish to die little one, I shall grant you your wish…" He grinned as he raised his hand arm, a dark orb was formed into his hand he was about to strike but was forced to stop…

"Ryu, you do not have my permission to touch nor end my companions life you pathetic dragon!" "Freeze all my enemies, Frozen Death!" (A/N: Lame I know… Bare with me .") A frozen lightning ice shot out of Kagome's hands and strike Ryu (A/N: short for ryukotsusei .") allowing Inuyasha enough time to escape his death…

"What the…" Everyone was rooted to the ground by what was in front of them…

Kagome, she was standing in midair, wind was blowing through her hair, her pupils were pure white…

"My, the little miko unsealed her miko powers to the fullest aye? Hahaha Interesting… You sure you want to go against me without using your full potential young one? It seems your servant is not here accompanying you…"

Sesshomaru was holding back the inu taichi from the battle scene ahead, it was true, only she is strong enough to go up against him for now… "Stand down brother… Let Kagome handle it, she is more capable then you can ever be…"

Inuyasha was about to argue when another surge of power wash over them, this time a friendly wave, only strongest he ever felt. _Kagome_. Her name rang in the inu taichi's head. All snapped their head and watched the battle…

It was a battle of aura's. One trying to surpress the other… _She is more powerful then I thought… I was a fool to underestimate her power… _Ryu formed a sword out of his powers. "I've underestimated you _Kagome_…"

Ryu lunged forward with sword in hand, raising it and roared… "KAGOME!" All screamed… Before Ryu was able to even cut Kagome, she disappeared and reappeared behind Ryu, with a golden dagger that was made from her father's fang, on his neck.

Though Ryu was able to escape her at the last second, he didn't escape unharmed. She managed to a deep cut on his neck. Not deep enough to kill him though.

"Bitch, you will pay for this! I will return for your life and land! And with an army! We will meet again Princess of Northern Lands!"

An angered dragon youkai evaporated into thin air…

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha's brain was filled with so many questions in which demands an answer, however he only managed to get that one question out. Miroku and Sango snapped out of their trance and all waited for Inuyasha's fit.

Kagome calmly descended down to her pack and spoke, "We shall camp here. I will explain later. I need you to make camp. Sesshomaru, Shippo and I need to go somewhere. And I have no intention on telling you anything until I get back and until you set camp. _**Understood Inuyasha?**_" she hissed his name so bitterly…

Inuyasha had no chance of arguing and only nodded his head…

"Come pup, we are headed to the North"

_~Inu Taichi~_

It was nightfall, and the camp was set. Everyone had one thing in mind, Kagome… "Sesshomaru-sama, do you know anything regarding Kagome-sama's battle just now. It seems to me, that you know something we don't."

Sesshomaru only stared at Miroku and said, "It is not my place to tell you. Kagome said she will explain it to you once she returns. Therefore, you wait til she returns." With that, he went off on a tree and sat silently, waiting for Kagome's return from the North.

~Kagome and Shippo~

Kagome has reached the northern lands border… she was about to continue her journey ahead to the castle when a group of Inu Youkai's surrounded her and her pup, "Halt! Where do you think you are? You are crossing the border of the Northern lands and entering the castle. No one without status shall go further then this! Turn around Onna and you shall save your life and the pup's."

A vein popped out on Kagome's forehead… _how dare he! A mere servant commanding his ruler to remove my presence from my own land…. What has Takken been teaching the royal guards?_

"You dare command me as if you are my superior? You've chose wrongly pup!" Kagome snorted in anger.

The biggest of the Inu youkai grabbed Kagome by the colar and growled loudly in attempt to frighten Kagome, but to no avail. "Lay your hands off me pup. Or I will have Takken teach you once more of how to handle people." Kagome hissed…

Out of anger the inu held Kagome by the throat, "You, ningen dare insult an Inu Royal Guard of the Northern Lands. You filthy Onna. Who do you think you ARE? I shall end your pathetic ningen life and send you to the afterlife!" he vowed and strengthened his grip on her neck.

Kagome had had enough of the "weak onna ningen" play she's been playing all her life and needed a way to release her anger. This inu was just what she needed.

"Awaken" was all she said before blue light engulfed her. She broke her seal and unleashed her power to a tenth of it, afraid she'd vaporize the little youkai's before she even started her torture.

The inu made it in time to escape his death. If he didn't he would've been with the Kami's above! "Wha-what are you?"

Kagome's pupils turned white as she spoke, "I would love to kill you for your disrespect pup, but it seems to me I've got better things to do…"

As she spoke those words, a yellow inu wearing a read hakama, green eyes quickly kneeled before Kagome. "Milady! My deepest apologies! This servant of yours has lacked in teaching the royal guard! I will see to he's punishment milady!"

The royal guards had their eyes popping open… By the way things look, Takken seems to respect the ningen, no, inu youkai in front of them…

Takken glared at the royal guards and unsheathed his sword with murdering intent, "Do you know who she is? Her life is the reason why the Northern Lands are still around! You dare to disrespect your Lady of the land?"

The power that rose instantly from the inu made the guards flinched.

Eyes wide, they quickly kneeled before Kagome. "Milady, I didn't know. Please, please spare me! I shall improvise from hereon. I beg your forgiveness milady."

As much as she wished him dead for his earlier rudeness, Kagome didn't have the heart to end a life. She walked up to Takken and laid a hand on his hilt, a sign that she forgave the guard and it was unnecessary to kill.

Understanding his lady's intention, he nodded he's head and sheathed his sword…

"Come Takken, I have urgent news. Regarding Ryukotsusei"

With haste, Kagome and her followers took off to the castle.

**A/N: So how is it? Please review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

It brought back a nostalgic feeling for Kagome… She was in the house she was brought up in before things happened that threw her 500 years in the future… 'Now isn't the time to be filled with memories Kaggy! You have work to do!' she snapped herself back to reality where her son and an orange inu waited patiently in her study room. It was kept the way it was before she left.

"Takken, Ryukotsusei has lived once more." That sentence alone made the inu flinched and his eyes widen an inch.

"Im-impp-impossible! I saw him fall with the lord of the west! How could it be?"

"That, I can't answer you Takken, but he is alive and growing stronger with each moment we sit here and talk."

"What do you suggest we do Milady?" the inu waited for her answer with anticipation…

"I now travel with the sons of the late Inu no Taisho. Takken, prepare for our arrival here in a day or so. I wish to talk things out with them before planning anything with the group. I will bring them here. And also, prepare room for my guests, son and Nararuo. Also, prepare our best room for Lord Sesshomaru. We will return."

With a nod, Takken went off to work as Kagome scooped Shippo into her arms and flew back to the direction her camp was.

_~Inu Taichi~_

"Where the HELL IS SHE? We've been waiting for HOURS? I swear I'm going to screw that bitch so badly that she'll-" With a strong gust of wind, Kagome landed on top of the screaming hanyou.

"What as that for?"

"For being noisy and impatient" Kagome simply stated

She gathered everyone around the fire and settled down with food and water in hand.  
"So where do I begin?"

Everyone in unison said, "From the start!"

"Well then, I have only one sentence if that's the case. I am now Lady of the North Shirohana Kagome." There was silence. The tension in the air was heavy but Kagome sat with her chin held high.

"Hah, like I would believe any crap you say? Who knows you've been controlled by Naraku after turning him into a youkai!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and pointed it towards Kagome. As he was about to swing it towards Kagome, a sudden storm enraged!

"You dare to raise that filth against our lady? You insolent half-breed! Pierce through the heavens, Inazuma!" "Deny all existence, Kurai Hi!"Lightning came shooting out from the storm clouds as were dark flames descended form the sky and were aimed towards Inuyasha. However, it never reached him. Kikyo ran up to Inuyasha and chanted a shield just in time before it hit them. Though they survived, the protective shield made by Kikyo used up all her spiritual energy and she blacked out.

"Why you bastard!" Inuyasha charged again screaming Windscar when a sudden outburst of energy forced him to pummel down to the earth.

"Takken, Naraku, I did not grant you permission to attack the hanyou" Kagome hissed.

"But milady, the filth was attacking you!" Takken growled lowly…

"To think you were giving him a guest room in the palace. He should be in the dungeon where all filth belong." Snorted Naraku.

"Lady Kagome, if it is true you are Lady of the North, I take that this inu youkai is your servant as is Naraku?" Miroku asked as he broke away from the sudden shock.

Kagome always knew Miroku was wisest in the group and would be the first to figure things out before the others. That was he's greatest trait. But he's lame excuse of a cursed hand destroys all good impression anyone held for him.

Kagome nodded her head at Miroku.

"Kikyo! You alright? Damn Kagome see what Naraku did to my Kikyo! You bitch you'll pay for this!" Inuyasha growled as he put Kikyo aside gently and grabbed tetsusaiga that was stuck to the ground after he was attacked and was about to launch for Kagome when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, slamming him to the tree nearby.

"Inuyasha, Sit!" With that he pummeled down to earth and fell unconscious. Kagome turned and faced Sesshomaru who was responsible for slamming the hanyou to the tree and smiled at him in thanks. Sesshomaru only nodded he's head and joined Kagome's side and walked towards Miroku and Sango. Shippo strutted alongside Sesshomaru as they all gathered around the fire once more to continue where they left off. Shippo somehow lost all fear towards Sesshomaru when he found out that his mother and the stoic lord were best of friends.

"How?" Was all Sango could say when she finally snapped out from her trance.

"I can't answer that Sango. This happened a long time ago. When my father Lord Kojukin of the Northern lands placed me in the bones eater well which was once called the purifying well and I was transported to the future. But my mother came along with me. I thought that my father had died but it turned out that he was in hiding, hibernating somewhere. But he isn't the only one that had gone into deep hibernation… Remember the youkai from earlier? He is the real Ryukotsusei in flesh."

"How is it possible that Ryukotsusei still lives milady?"

"He probably consumed the life of weak or dying youkai that has come near he's grave over the centuries. Hence, growing stronger." Kagome answered as she waved off the honorifics Miroku was using as he spoke to her.

"But shouldn't he have awakened years ago if he truly consumed youkai's life kagome?" Sango asked.

"I hold the answer to that question tajiya." Takken spoke…

"You see when Lady Kagome was born, she was entitled the strongest youkai ever as she was born from the two gods. Her father is Lord Kojukin, the Red Inu God and her mother, Lady Sakura the Miko Season Inu Goddess. She was as strong as a taiyoukai when she was born. She was promised to be wedded to the Dragon Clan's Head. But after a harsh misunderstanding between them, the betroth was called off and instead she was betrothed to the strongest lord's heir."

They all asked "who was the dragon's head and the betrothed heir to Kagome?"

"The betrothed of Lady Kagome is now known as Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands"

"WHAT?"

"the dragon's head was Ryukotsusei…" Kagome continued.

All stood rooted and was shell shocked.

"Yes, it is true children… However the betroth between my pup and Sesshomaru still goes on. It is a decision between them now though."

All turned and looked at the one that just spoke with widen eyes. Two figures came out from hiding. One was a red inu male whereas the other was a very pale looking inu female that floated down gracefully to their camp. Inuyasha had long awaken in the middle of Kagome's story and sat up on a tree branch with Kikyo and was alarmed at the unknown visitors.

He was about to strike them down when Kagome jumped and hugged the two figures saying mother and father repeatedly… _wait, mother? Father?_

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! What are you doing here? I thought you two were 'amongst kami' now"

Takken and Naraku were kneeling with their heads hanging down, "Milord,Milady, We welcome you back"

"Yes yes, thank you Takken, Naraku. It's been a while since we last spoke to you. I've pretty much seen what you both have been up to eh? Takken with the lack of teaching to the royal guards. And Naraku! You were going to conquer the world in my absence!"

"We are deeply ashamed milord! We will reflect on our behaviour's! Please punish us severely" both spoke in unity.

Kojukin was about to give out their punishment when Kagome hopped and landed both her feet on her servant's head and grinned madly as she folded her arms across her chest, "Aww come on otouto~ their my servants! I should be the one to carry out the punishment! And I think I will give them the most heaviest punishment they ever received. Besides, we don't have time for this!" Kagome retorted while puffing her cheeks like a little child.

Kojukin could only chuckle at his daughter's antiques when his mate spoke, "Gather around pups we can only come tonight pup. We have come to warn you of the final battle."

All grins and smiles turned sour and pale faces. "Really mate, do you have to ruin the mood?"

"Actually yes, it is my hobby my mate" Sakura smiled warmly at her made before she turned her attention to the Inu taichi as they gathered around the fire.

"I am sure you have met Ryu" Sakura began, all nodded their heads.

"well he is raising an army of dead. He is giving life once more to the strongest youkai that had died over the centuries and is making he's own armies with he's blood."

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kikyo shuddered as their face paled with every information Sakura was giving them.

"you will have to train yourself to the limit to defeat Ryu and his army. He's army that he created from he's blood is half as powerful as he is. Even at Inuyasha's level, you still won't be able to wipe them out. Therefore I had arranged the things in the northern lands so that you three, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha can train to go over your limit. You," Sakura pointed at Kikyo. "will have to die."

"WHAT? YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING MY MATE!Why Kikyo and not Kagome? Besides, Kikyo is worth more then Kagome ever is and I'll kill you even if you are Kagome's Mother!" Exclaimed Inuyasha.

Kikyo smirked and huddled close to Inuyasha as Sakura neared them but was stopped by Kagome.

"Stop your ranting_**hanyou. **_I am sick and tired of your talk about Kikyo this, Kikyo that and Kikyo is better than you Kagome… when in reality she is NOTHING! Now you sacrifice that mate of yours or else you accompany her in Hell **Inuyasha**! And I will PERSONALLY make the arrangements for you, you _**ungrateful hanyou.**_" Kagome exploded as thunder and lightning crashed down to earth where Inuyasha and Kikyo stood as they kept dodging.

"accept the fact that the dead has to remain WITH the dead Inuyasha. Now Die_** Kikyo**_. I _call upon the last piece of my soul that the dead is holding on to. Return to me and become whole again…_

Bright pink light engulfed Kikyo as she screamed in pain and agony as Kagome's soul ripped out from Kikyo and shot back into Kagome as she kneeled on one leg in pain and Kikyo's body started to crack.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO KIKYO!" Inuyasha ran towards Kikyo's body but was too late as it crumbled and turned to dust.

**A/N: WOOOOHOOOOOO I UPDATED! Sorry for taking so long yall! . hope ya enjoy it! REVIEW PLSSSSSSSS XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Kikyoooo! NOOOO!" Inuyasha wailed as his mate crumbled and turned to dust in his embrace. He always knew that Kagome had the power to take her soul back from Kikyo. But he was naïve, thinking that Kagome loved him so much as to let him have his happiness. He took advantage of her kind nature and now regretted it miserably as his mate became one with mother nature…

He hugged whatever left of Kikyo's clothes and repeatedly punched the ground before turning and glared at Kagome. "WHY?! You knew I mated with her! You knew I loved her before you came around! You knew I had a promise to fulfill Kagome! Why?! Don't I deserve to be happy?! You're not the Kagome I know! The Kagome I knew would let others have their happiness over hers!"

Tears spilled from Kagome's eyes as Inuyasha blamed her for his mate's death.

"You ask me why Inuyasha? Because that Kagome had long died since the moment you betrayed my love and chose the dead over me Inuyasha! I should be asking YOU why! Why did you have to hurt ME?! Don't **I DESERVE THE HAPPINESS I'VE BEEN SACRIFICING FOR OTHERS?!** You're being unfair to me Inuyasha… I truly did love you…"

Kagome took her weapons and ran off, away from where Inuyasha until she reached a clearing with a lake. She broke down and sobbed quietly and cursed her fate over and over… The Kami was unfair to her.

Vowing she'd never let that stupid hanyou get the better of her she stripped her clothes off, left it near the lake so she could easily dress and sank herself in the cold water and swam to the middle of the lake where the moon shone on her skin.

Sesshomaru was eager to rip the hanyou's mouth apart for causing Kagome's tears but threw that thought away when Kagome ran away and decided to tail her slowly, giving her time to herself.

He watched as the beautiful woman undress herself revealing her delicate curves. Her breast was not small nor was it big. It was just the right size and would've fit nicely under his hold. Her small waist made her look so frail and he felt the urge to comfort her when she cried… and protect her from any harm…

Sesshomaru had to hold back his beast when Kagome fully undressed and went to swim in the lake. He let his aura cover the area, warning any youkai's to not come into his area and slowly made way to Kagome.

Kagome sensed a sudden movement and cursed quietly how she didn't realize there was an enemy nearby. When she was about to jump out of the lake and grabbed her weapons, she stopped and stared at a topless Sesshomaru who was undressing. Sesshomaru had already loosened his lower hakama but did not take it off as he turn to look at Kagome.

A rush of red came over Kagome's face as stuttered her for words,

"wha-what aaarree you dd-ddoing Sessho? Umm this is umm, my spot.." She looked away missing the toothy grin Sesshomaru was giving her….

"Joining you for bath." He said simply.

Kagome widened her eyes and shook her head vigorously, "noooo no no no NO! You can't join me for bath Sessho!"

"Why not? I've already seen your delicious body my koi" he purred as he pulled Kagome's waist and snuggled her body close to him making it almost impossible for Kagome to escape his strong embrace.

Kagome was so embarrassed. In her midst of getting Sesshomaru to leave the area, she forgot to dress herself and now she's being held prisoner in his strong embrace melting away as he purred and nuzzled her cheek.

"My _koi.. _My _Kagome…_" He purred and called out to her lovingly.

Kagome looked up and stared into his golden eyes and found herself lost under his spell.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered his name tenderly that made Sesshomaru almost lose his control as he pulled Kagome's head gently backwards and kissed her deeply.

Kagome couldn't find words to describe her feelings for Sesshomaru at that moment and melted into his kiss, submitting herself to him as she wrapped her arm's around his neck and held him closer.

_Mine… mate…. Kagome…. _Sesshomaru's beast purred in his head. _Mate? Hn perhaps this Sesshomaru has gone too soft around her. _

As his arms snaked around Kagome's naked body, he was bombarding himself with question over Kagome in his mind.

_Kagome… She makes my chest tight. I feel the urge to protect and comfort her everything that baka hanyou hurts her… why?_

_Because you love her baka_

His beast answered his last question oh so easily but he refused to admit he fell for the fragile woman who was now under him, tugging on his lower hakama and let her fingers glide over his hard and muscled abdomen.

_Love? This Sesshomaru refuse to admit that I'm in love. Love is a weak emotion. I only feel lust for this onna. I will dispose her off once I've had a taste of her. _

**_Foolish pup do you really believe that you only feel lust for her? This was why I left tenseiga with you instead of tetsusaiga_**

_That voice! Impossible! You cannot be..?!  
Chichiue?!_

_"__**Hn… Baka des…"**_

**A/N: Hey guys! Omg sorry for the short chapter and LONG wait! I had so much to do =.=" Pleaseeee review . sankyuuuu  
I promise to get working on the chapters! IF you review and help me out T-T**


	9. Authour's Note! URGENT!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to my readers. But I'm going to have to put this story on hold! Cause I have a new inspiration on writing Lord Of The Ring crossover with Bleach. its entitled:  
**

**Bleached: Fellowship of the ring.**

**if you are interested in reading go ahead and let loose! cause I need reviewers please! and if those who have ideas to help me with Power Untapped, you're help is much needed and appreciated! I'm kinda dry out of ideas and hence the delay in update -.-''**

**Do read my new stories and review them please! Sankyuuuu . don't be shy to share your ideas and thoughts with me!**

Sankyuuu I lub you *heart*


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha ne! sorry for the long wait! haha okay this isn't an interesting chapter honestly speaking. I'll give you something interesting on the next one Promise! :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

"Sesshoumaru? Heyyy!" Kagome waved her hands infront of Sesshomaru but he was still silent and in a daze. _Hmm I wonder… _

Sesshoumaru felt something moving down from his chest and snapped out from his daze and realized that his lil onna was teasing him…

**~Sorry skipping the lemons~**

By the time they had finished their little teasing game, Kagome and Sesshomaru was panting and decided to quickly wash up and get back to the inu taichi.

They slowly made their way back to camp, enjoying each other's company.

By the time they reached camp, Sango, Miroku, Shippo were sitting near the fire whereas Naraku and Takken were on guard duty.

Once kagome had settled down with Sesshoumaru, Miroku spoke out his thoughts and worry to her.

"Ne, Kagome-sama, how do we intend to beat Ryukotsusei when we are nothing more then humans. As your father have mentioned even at Inuyasha's level we aren't able to beat him! I mean if a hanyou cannot do it what more can we mere humans can?"

Kagome smiled at Miroku before answering, "Well otou-sama did say we were to train in my palace in the northern lands… To train you to break your limits and go further."

"But who will train us?"

Shippo could only snickered at this, "Ah that is simple Miroku, kaa-san will train Sango, I will train you and Sesshoumaru-sama will have to train the half breed."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Shippo's statement.

'Then what about those two?!' Sango demanded shooting a worried look at Naraku and Takken.

"they will train our armies. Both the western and northern armies… We will need to call Koga and have his cooperation with this too." Kagome looked at naraku and gave him a silent mission to retrieve the wolf prince by any means possible without killing him

'we do not have enough time sango, miroku, but we will push you til you are strong enough by any means for this upcoming war. Trust me when I say by any means. I will even train you in your sleep.'

Sango and Miroku shuddered at their new information and decided to rest before heading for the northern lands in the morning

The next morning, the inu taichi was awoken by the sound of swords clashing. Naraku and Kagome were battling as Takken was attacked by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, being dense as always, came to a conclusion that Naraku had attacked Kagome out of evil will, totally not realizing Sesshomaru and Takken were sparring too.

He grabbed Tetsusaiga and hauled himself down from his tree, advancing towards Naraku as quickly as possible. "Wind Scar!" he let loose the powerful slash of the sword towards the tsubasa youkai in an attempt to 'save' Kagome.

Naraku, though caught off guard, dodged the attack after countless times of being attacked by it. When the dust cleared, Naraku glared at the hanyou and snarled, "what foolish games do you think you are doing hanyou?!"

Inuyasha scoffed at the comment and growled at Naraku, "I knew I couldn't trust you! You're still evil no matter what Kagome says! And I'm going to kill you for attacking her!"

Before he could do anything, his instincts flared, telling him danger was near and that he had to flee. Kagome was pissed off that the fact her sparring was interrupted and by Inuyasha no less. Her miko powers flared dangerously and it was directed to a certain half breed.

Sesshomaru and Takken had stopped to watch the fight between Kagome and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru mentally smirked as he hoped his woman would finally end his foolish brother's misery by ending his life. Though he knew she wouldn't, but it didn't hurt to hope right?

By this time Sango and Miroku had lost interest in the soon-to-be-dead hanyou and went to prepare breakfast as Shippo had went to hunt.

Inuyasha turned his head towards the dangerous feeling of holy powers directed to him. He gulped loudly as his nervous gaze met Kagome's intense glare.

"what do you think you are doing Inuyasha?" she asked calmly, too calm for his comfort. Heck he'd prefer if she had sat him over and over til her passed out.

"erm.. err… he was attacking you Kagome! I had to save you!" he tried to sound brave but his tremor didn't help at all.

Kagome snarled at him causing Inuyasha to jump a bit.

"Save me? From what? From Naraku? Inuyasha, we were sparring! What part of sparring and getting at each other's throat can't you not differentiate?! Are you that dumb or what?!" she took a shuddering breath and her powers calmed down slightly, "Nevermind that, I've always known that you had air for brains."

She turned her back to the hanyou and walked towards the camp, daring the hanyou to retort back silently. But Inuyasha knew better then to piss off Kagome. His ears flattened atop his head and he hung his head down shamefully.

Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as he nuzzled her cheek. Words weren't needed as the male comforted his female with small kisses and low growls to soothe her anger. Kagome placed her hands atop of Sesshomaru's arms and took a deep breath, "I'm fine now Sesshomaru. I need to help Sango make breakfast."

Sesshomaru had made a low whine in protest but Kagome silenced him as she spun around quickly and kissed him deeply. The taiyoukai wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him as he tilted her head to dominate their kiss. Kagome gave a small moan of pleasure as Sesshomaru nipped her bottom lip for entrance. Their kiss deepen heatedly but Kagome, realizing there were audience around them, pushed her intended away from her slowly and nuzzled his cheek lovingly before moving away to help Sango with the breakfast.

Shippo grinned mischievously at Sesshomaru with five rabbits in his hands. He had returned shortly after the couple started their makeout and had found it rather interesting to sit silently and watch. The demon lord raised an elegant brow to the kit before motioning to him to hand the rabbits to his mother. Shippo stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru and gave him a knowing look before quickly darted off towards his mother.

It was already afternoon by the time the inu taichi arrived at the northern lands. Kagome was greeted by a female neko youkai. She had dark red hair and bright yellow eyes with slits. She was about an inch or two shorter than her. The neko youkai had her head bowed towards Kagome, "Welcome back my lady, my name is Aki. I am the second in command after Takken-sama."

Kagome smiled warmly at her subordinate and waved off the lady, "The name's Kagome. Please drop the lady thing. It really puts me off. This is my intended, Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands, his half brother Inuyasha, my son Shippo, my friends Sango, Miroku and Kirara. This is Naraku, my… old friend." She introduced to her.

Aki was namely shock. Not only the lady of the land told her not to call her lady, she was the intended of the most powerful demon and she was in the company of his half brother! The name Naraku though, had her tensed up. Seeing this, Kagome chuckled softly.

"oh don't worry Aki, he won't be of trouble, I'll strangle him myself if he does. Besides he isn't the evil you should be worried about. How bout I tell you everything when we're inside? With food in our bellies."

Immediately Aki bowed again and apologized before leading the Lady of the Northern lands and her group in. Kagome had told Aki to ready the rooms for her friends and get them lunch while they head off to clean themselves. Takken had taken the rest of them to their rooms while Aki sped off to the kitchen.

Kagome was sitting in her meeting room with the rest waiting for her to begin. She took a deep breath before sighing heavily.

She began to explain to her officers, commanders and generals about the return of the old evil, Ryukotsusei. All were stunned and had no words to reply. Kagome nodded to them in understanding, saying she didn't believe it until she saw him with her own eyes.

She gave them a moment more to recompose themselves. When they did, she began explaining everything that had happened and will happen. War was upon them and it was inevitable. She didn't waste time and began ordering them to start training at the first light tomorrow with Takken and Naraku as their leaders. All had weary looks at Naraku. But Kagome had nothing to worry as her servant would prove his worthy of his rank in his own way. All that was left was to rest and wait for a certain wolf and his pack to arrive tomorrow.

With that much said, Kagome dismissed them and cast Sesshomaru a cheeky grin.

**A/N: OooOOoo what's with the cheeky grin Ka-Go-Me?! XDDDD review please!**


	11. Chapter 11 WARNING! LEMON!

**Chapter 10**

A low growl was heard in the room. Kagome smirked cheekily and continued brushing her hair.

"**Mate.**" His voice said.

***lime~lemon***

She smiled some more and placed her brush gently on the dresser and turned to her intended. Giving him the full view of her naked body.

"Not yet Sesshomaru. We haven't had se-" before she could even end her sentence, her mouth was being feasted upon by the inu youkai hungrily.

Sesshomaru growled appreciatively when she moaned into their kiss as he massaged her breasts expertly. While his left arm tilted Kagome's head to the side, his tail wrapped itself firmly around her waist to keep her from falling.

As his tongue ventured in her hot cavern, his fingers tweaked her harden nipples gently and an 'eep' escaped her mouth. When he felt that the need of air was near, he pulled away and trailed kisses down her jaw. Much to her displease.

Sesshomaru's tail raised Kagome up gently. And while he was kissing her neck, he began to walk to their bed and placed her gently on it.

Sesshomaru gazed down at his chosen one and growled lovingly at her sight. She was perfect in every way.

Her flushed face from their kiss was too adorable to resist and the lust and love that swirled in her eyes. He could smell her arousal in which he too knows she could smell his.

He kissed her lips passionately as one and began massaging her other breast and his right hand spread her legs apart, where he nestled comfortably in between. His hand snuck in between her legs and his thumb massaged her begging clit.

A loud moan escaped her lips. "Mmmm Sesshomaru…" her voice whispered. How he loved the way she called him…

His lips found her hard nipple and he nipped on it gently before licking it lovingly with his tongue and when her breaths became pants, he sucked on it hard while he rubbed her clit in between his fingers. The smell of her arousal flooded the room as did his.

"Sesshomaru… please…" she begged. He growled at her.

"Tell me what you want." He stated in obvious as he moved to make his way down to his treasure.

"I… I want.." she began.

"Tell me what you want." He said again, this time his face was already where he wanted it to be. He was just a lick away…

"Sesshomaru…" She said in slight frustration, bucking her hips onto his face.

He smirked triumphantly as his fingers traced the lips of her wet cavern. His tongue darted out towards her clit and licked it slowly. "Kami! Sesshomaru! Please! Lick me! Suck me! FUCK ME!" She howled desperately.

And he did. His index finger plunged into her wet cavern and slowly while his tongue ravished her clit. Her moans were louder as he pumped in her faster. Her juices flowed down his hand freely and he inserted a second finger.

Kagome jolted as the second finger entered her tight pussy. Sesshomaru spread her entrance with his fingers in a scissor-like manner.

He sniffed her womanhood, burying his nose in her. She bit her lip, her eyes glazing over.

His mouth watered and he lapped at her, tasting her, drinking her in. She writhed and moaned, grabbing his hair and biting her lip in ecstasy. Her muscles clenched and her thighs started to tremble. She arced her back and cried out coming inside his mouth, he lapped up every single drop of her then hovered over her.

"I'm not done with you yet, Kagome." He purred and jerked her up in a sitting position while he stood and grabbed his penis. "Get on your knees."

She did as she was told and looked up at him expectantly, then she noticed his hard penis. Smirking, she grabbed him with both hands and sucked him in her mouth. He hissed in pleasure and threw his head back. She took him in as far as she can go and bared her teeth and went back to the tip. She repeated the process over and over until he came in her mouth and she quickly swallowed.

He growled and pushed her back onto the bed and positioned himself at her opening which caused her to tense up. "Relax Kagome. I will be gentle." He assured. And she did as he said. She relaxed every muscle in her body as she could while waiting for the expecting pain.

Sesshomaru gazed into her eyes and slowly pushed in his large member into her tight entrance. He grunted slightly at her tightness.

_'she really is tight.'_ He groaned inwardly.

He tried his best to control his beast as he pushed into her slowly. Kagome, noticing his effort to be gentle to her smiled inwardly. She shifted beneath him and wraps her legs around his waist and winced slightly at the pain.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at this and growls at her worriedly. Before he could even ask her what she thinks she was doing, she pushed herself against him, swallowing his member fully. He groaned in pleasure and felt his beast taking control.

Kagome knew the risk she was taking, but she'd do it for Sesshomaru. She saw his eyes turning red and prayed to kami that his beast was as gentle.

**_Mate!_**

_Beast! Be gentle with mate!_

**_Want mate now!_**

_Do you want to hurt mate?!_

**_…._**

_She is still pure. Be gentle._

**_*beast growls in acknowledgement*_**

Sesshomaru, despite his beast being in control, kept still as he waited for Kagome's inner walls to stretch. He bent down to nuzzle her and kissed her lips gently.

Kagome smiled at him before moving her hips slightly and moaned at the pleasure. Taking the hint, Sesshomaru captured her lips once more and thrust into her. Grunting at how tight she was, Sesshomaru moved in her slowly, his member ticking her inner walls. The pleasure both were feeling caused them both to moan loudly in pleasure.

"Faster, please Sesshomaru, FASTER!" Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru was too happy to oblige. Speeding up, Sesshomaru's fangs lengthened as did Kagome's. Her eyes began to bleed red like his. And both beasts began to thrust and grind against each other faster.

They both felt their climax reaching and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. With a few more hard and fast thrusts, they both exploded in ecstasy.

Sesshomaru bite down her neck as she did his, signifying their mating. When they pulled away from each other's neck, they licked their mating mark to heal. They leaned back their heads and howled so that the castle, the lands knew that they were mated.

Sesshomaru didn't pull out from his mate and wrapped his arm around her before pulling her on top of him and pulled the blankets over them.

He inhaled her scent and rumbled his chest. "Sleep mate. We have important things to do." Kagome yawned while nodding her head and nestled comfortably in her mate's protective arms before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
